


"A Tale's End, A Journey Begins"

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: Anyone ask for Summer shenanigans? No? Too bad you're getting them. While writing another RWBY story, I took a bit of time to write this bit of family levity. This was inspired by the announcement of a RWBY Fairy Tale show and the speculation that comes from such a thing. I can't really say too much else on this as I just want you to enjoy it.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"A Tale's End, A Journey Begins"

"Yang! Ruby! It's getting late! You two should probably come in!"

The sisters looked towards the little cabin and called back in unison, "Coming mom!"

Summer crossed her arms and smiled as the two tried racing each other to the door. Yang was quick, but Ruby had something about her. She was, at least visually, still too young to have brought out her Semblance, but the rose petals behind her seemed to say otherwise.

"And Ruby is the winner by a toe!" Taiyang chuckled as his daughters crossed the door frame, almost taking him to the ground.

"No fair," Yang pouted. "I even got a head start, how'd she do it?"

"Did you see the little petals trailing behind her?" Summer asked.

Yang's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Give it another year or two and she'll have her semblance, just like you." Taiyang replied, just before reeling back from an elbow in his side.

"Tai," Summer jokingly scolded, with a little fire in her silver eyes. "If you go on like that, neither of them will want to go to bed."

Taiyang just rolled his eyes as Summer continued, now speaking towards Ruby and Yang.

"It really is a shame too. I was going to tell you the story of the Four Maide-"

Before either parent could react beyond laughing, Ruby and Yang started dragging the pair to their bedroom and leaped into their beds.

"Oh dear Sum," Taiyang smirked. "Looks like you'll have to tell them now."

"Do I?" she slyly retorted. "After all, you were the one who got them hopped up on the idea…"

"Come on Mom," Yang groaned. "Dad always tells it wrong, and besides, I promise we'll go right to sleep, right Ruby?"

The younger just nodded in the affirmative while smiling wide enough to spread joy all over the room. Summer clutched at her heart in mock agony.

"Ohhh, curses. I've been foiled. Woe is me!"

All she got was a burst of wild laughter from the other three, Tai's more subdued, but still there.

"Fine, since it seems the majority rules," Summer began, dramatically slouching before perking up, "this story starts with an old wizard, in an old cottage, much like this one…"

* * *

"And as the four Maidens ran off into the sunset, Fall turned back to the Wizard and promised they'd visit him again, every year. And they kept that promise too, because that is the true nature of family. The End."

Ruby tried to blink away the sleep in her eyes, while Yang was practically face down in her pillow.

"Can you sing us your song, mom?"

Summer gasped in false surprise. "A story and a song? What do you think you've done to deserve that?"

Taiyang chuckled. "Just do it Sum, you know they need it."

"Oh hush you," she jokingly snapped as she swatted his arm. Unfortunately for her, Ruby had pulled the ultimate card. Her silver eyes gleamed wide in the darkening room, much like Zwei's did when he wanted an extra snack. Summer sighed, and began to sing.

_"Long ago, before we met, I dreamed about you, The peace you'd bring, The songs we'd sing, The way you'd make things new..."_

* * *

As the song came to an end, and Ruby's eyes had long since closed, slumped into the pillow, a smile on her face.

"Goodnight you two," Summer whispered as she placed a kiss on their foreheads. As she left the room, her scroll vibrated. Tai had already gone to their room, and was likely already asleep. She looked at the message, and her brows furrowed almost down to a single line. A look was cast to her old cloak and combat attire, her weapon clean as the day she'd first built it.

The white and red cloak felt an extra burden as she left the home and her family. The night of Patch was silent as Summer stared longingly at the door, until an all too familiar _whoosh_ reached her ears.

"Ms. Rose?" a voice called out. Summer turned to see Copal Ashe standing by a blood-red rift. "Do you still wish to join us?" the Maiden asked, sensing trepidation in Summer's stance. She looked back towards the home for a moment before turning on her heel to the rift, eyes as cold as steel.

"You bet the Grimm, I am," Summer replied. Both women stepped through and the portal closed. Only a dusty old crow saw them off.

* * *

The next morning, only a note told of her departure. A simple note saying she'd be back in a week or two. But when the day came, she was nowhere near. Qrow had gone searching, and returned a mess. The only thing he could bring up through his drunken grief was a small, "She's not coming back Tai."

* * *

* * *

"Hey, mom," Ruby began as her annual tradition. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: 'like mother, like daughter'! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow."

"Ruby!" a voice called out. "It's time!"

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She started to walk away, but turned back, the smallest of tears in her eyes. "It was good to talk." Under her breath, as the barest whisper. "I only wish we could actually talk someday..."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> That was a ride wasn't it? Anyway, the reason I made this, aside from just getting it out of my head, was due to those three new shows that RT recently announced. Specifically the Fairy Tales of Remnant. If I was a betting boy, I'd say it'll only be Tai narrating in the actual production, but going off the description, it could very easily be in the time frame of Summer Rose. This one-shot is to show what that last night could have been for the Xiao-Long-Rose household. It also includes the theory that "All Our Days" is sung by Summer, wherever that hurt-fest of an idea came from.  
> For other details, I'm imagining Ruby as just being able to talk, so maybe 4-5 years old, meaning Yang is 6-7 and allowing her to know Summer as the "Super Mom" she is mentioned to be in V2.  
> I was trying to give Summer a "snarky brat" type of read, but I think I missed that by about the total area of Remnant's moon. Anyways, what do you think of all this? Feel free to go into the reviews and criticize the hell out of this, it does help, believe me. Until I next post, Keep on Reading.


End file.
